


The language of the masculine

by FlamboyantProblematic



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Lots of sex talk, M/M, bfs being bfs, bros being bros, but also some fluff, just two dudes being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantProblematic/pseuds/FlamboyantProblematic
Summary: Just a short story about two boyfriends bantering like the old married couple that they are.
Relationships: Glen/Titus Hardie
Kudos: 4





	The language of the masculine

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few stories I'm working on in between Memento Mori. I thought I'd finish this one up and post it cuz its just short and sweet. Enjoy two bfs being dickheads in love.

"Fuckin' hell." 

A tall blonde man stood next to his best friend, ignoring the hiss that left his lips as he cleaned his wounds with a towel draped in alcohol. On his side, an open gash from a knife, a similar one on his arm, and a smaller one on the side of his face, across his left cheek. 

The younger man had already had his own wounds taken care of. On his stomach, now covered in bandages, was a kiss from a knife, dug deep into him from when he pinned down a man, younger than himself, who was on the run from them. Glen had cut him off his path. It only took one punch to knock him out. 

Just another day for them. 

"You'd think these fuckin' gangs would get it by now. Can't do shit while the Hardie boys are on watch!" As the last line left his lips, Titus Hardie huffed in pride. His friend nodded as he grabbed the roll of bandages.

"Damn right. They're just fuckin' dumb. Now arm up."

Titus lifted his arm and hooked it around the blonde as he wrapped the bandage around the wounded area. 

"You ever think about where we would be right now if it weren't for the Hardie boys, Glenny?"

Glen sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "Dead." He answered simply. He wasn't an optimist, not like Titus Hardie. Heck, he's pretty sure he wouldn't have made it this far if his dumbass friend didn't stick by him all these years. Sometimes, he still asks himself why Titus even bothers.

"I don't think we'd be dead. But I think we would be fightin' real hard just to survive."

"Ain't that what we're doin'?"

"Yeah but we wouldn't have Al, Gene, and the others," He hooked his other arm around the other man, Glen responded almost immediately by placing his hands on Titus's sides, careful not to touch his wounds. "I think there would be no Martinaise if we didn't get off our asses and do this."

It was complicated. On one hand, Martinaise was doomed anyway, they were just delaying the inevitable. On the other hand, Glen preferred to do this over standing by and watching it all burn to the ground.

He exhaled, there was anger in the way he breathed, making him seem like a mighty dragon, blowing out fire from his nose. Titus just stared at him.

"Lighten up."

Glen arched a brow. "The fuck is that supposed to mean, Hardie?" His voice was gruff and very unfriendly. Had this been anyone else, Titus would have punched them square in the face for using that tone with him, but he grinned instead, his hooded eyes narrowing. 

Glen's expression softened at that, he distracted himself by rubbing circles over the scarred body underneath his fingertips, feeling the muscles and rough skin against his own. His blue eyes were dark stormy seas, and yet they settled under Titus's gaze. 

He looked away.

"Ever since we met," Titus began, and he didn't need to say more. Glen was already thinking back to thousands upon thousands of memories. "I don't think I've seen you smile much."

"I do."

"Yeah, when you're fuckin' wasted. Not the same."

There weren't many reasons for him to smile. He wasn't going to say that though. What does it matter anyway? His problems are trivial. He needed to suck it up. 

"When we won our first rugby game," Titus mused. "You were happy as fuck."

A moment of the past. He can't relive it. It doesn't mean much anymore.

"Our first kiss, our first date," he made a finger gun and winked at Glen then went on. "Our first fuck."

Glen couldn't help but chuckle at that. 

"It was a good fuck"

"Best you've ever had, blondie."

He ponders. "Well as much as I like our first time, there was the one time where you let me tie you up."

He nodded. "Mhm. We went all night. And the one where you gave me this mighty nasty scar?" Titus turned around to showcase a scar painted on his back with a knife. 

"That was a good one too. You screamed a lot for me that night."

"Yeah, well," Titus grabbed his jacket and tanktop from the floor. "You were pushin' knives into me."

"And my dick."

"That thing can't make me scream even if it were a knife."

"That's not what happened last time."

"Drink less, it's startin' to affect your memory."

"Fuck you, Hardie."

He laughed softly then got dressed."Yeah, I'm sure you wanna. But we got work to do," Titus gently slapped Glen a few times. Every slap was a kiss to his cheeks. "Pack up and lighten up. Don't be such a cock sucker."

The blonde picked up the first aid and put it away. "You sure you're not the one who should cut back on the beer? I clearly remember you bein' the cock sucker."

"Oh, trust me I remember havin' to hold your hair so it didn't go into your mouth while you were blowin' me, pretty boy." 

The two of them exchanged a few chuckles and then Titus pecked his lover on the lips. Short and sweet. 

"You should smile more. It looks good on you."

"Oh, shut up. As if I don't look great already."

Titus snorted. "Yeah, right. Remember the one time you cut your hair when you were fifteen? Shit, you looked like ass."

He did look terrible but he would never admit it. 

"Even at that time I still looked better than you!"

Titus smirked. "Come on, when you were fifteen you were already jackin' off to the thought of me."

Touche.

There was no come back for that. Only humiliation. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Don't forget who you call "boss" Both at work and in bed."

"Should start callin' you a bitch 'cause you're all bark and no bite."

"I leave the biting to the real bitch who actually tried to bite my skin off. You fuckin' psycho."

"Now I'm a psycho but you love that shit."

Titus shot another finger gun at the blonde. "You're damn right I do."

The two laughed again. They lived for this banter between them, and frankly, it made them happier than all the crappy lovey-dovey talk. This was how they expressed their love. This bickering and fighting was a language they both understood, and boy, did they sing. 

"Now let's get before the others start wonderin' if we're havin' a quickie in here."

"Well..."

"I mean it, Glenny. We got shit to do." Titus's voice suddenly lost its playfulness, that's how you know it's time to shut the fuck up and do as he says. 

Defeated, Glen sighed and got up. 

The older man wrapped an arm around the slightly taller blonde and then they were on their way, off to the next mission.

No rest for the wicked.


End file.
